


Stress Relief

by Sett_Sylas_Rakan (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Sett (League of Legends), Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rakan (League of Legends), Top Sylas (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sett_Sylas_Rakan
Summary: Part of a trade for @Albert626601821 over on Twitter!College AU: Sett didn't have a good time with his exams, but luckily for him, Rakan and Sylas are the best boyfriends that know what to do in order to cheer him up.“Consider it a good way of cooling off,” Sylas’s breath was hot as he licked the side of Sett’s neck before biting him lightly. “Perhaps more of heating up, though."
Relationships: Rakan/Sett (League of Legends), Rakan/Sett/Sylas (League of Legends), Rakan/Sylas (League of Legends), Sett/Sylas (League of Legends)
Kudos: 33





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile, but I'm glad to be back with my forth piece. Once more, be sure to check out my Twitter for updates and the like: https://twitter.com/SettSylasRakan
> 
> This was part of a trade for https://twitter.com/Albert626601821 on Twitter, be sure to give them a look for their amazing NSFW artwork!
> 
> Hopefully there's a lot more to come in the future. Enjoy!

“Fucking hell,” as the greeting Sett gave both Rakan and Sylas when he blurted into the apartment. The door slammed behind him (not the first time and surely not the last. They’ve already had to get their door replaced once after a particularly bad evening of Sett and Rakan drunkenly competing to see who could be the first one to get a noise complaint from the neighbors).

“The exams went well, I take it?” Sylas said sarcastically without his eyes wandering from the TV.

“Like hell they did,” Sett marched through the living room and into the kitchen behind it, rummaging through the fridge. If he couldn’t break something with his fists, he would have to settle with destroying something with his teeth. “I got a D in that shitty biology class. Why do I need to take fucking Nutrition, I know what to eat.” Sett pulled out a slice of cold pizza from the fridge, tearing into it as he turned to look at Sylas.

“Not everyone is as dedicated to fitness like you, Sett,” Sylas commented as he leaned forward as the TV flashed images some sort of protest going on.

“Are you watching the history channel again?” Sett could hardly taste the pizza as he was trying to simmer his anger by tearing through it.

“A documentary on the fall of the Berlin Wall to be exact,” Sylas was a history major and was always trying to squeeze in watching the history channel when he could, but Rakan was usually hogging the TV.

“Where the hell’s Rakan, anyways?” Sett momentarily put his frustration aside as he finished off the pizza.

“In exchange for allowing me to have the TV this evening, I gave his money to go pick up McDonalds.” Sylas sighed as he comfortably slid more into the couch, Sett pulling out a second slice of cold pizza as he walked over. Sylas’s dark button-up shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, allowing Sett to sneak a glimpse of part of his bare chest and abs. Great, now he was both horny and frustrated.

“I swear he has no fucking worries,” Sett said as he sat on the couch, absently watching the TV as he tried to distract himself.

“Rakan comes to me to ask for help when he has a question,” Sylas says, turning to look at Sett. He could see himself reflected in Sylas’s glasses, his red hair messy and his letterman jacket that he proudly donned for all of his athletic achievements.

“Why the fuck do I need to learn anyways? I’m just there for sports,” Sett complains as he hears the door open. Looking over he sees Rakan happily sporting two bags of McDonalds that he is somehow balancing on a drink carrier.

“How the fuck did you open the door?” Sett asked Rakan as he made his way over to the kitchen counter and placed them gingerly like he was handling delicate treasure.

“Magic and toes. Mostly toes.” Rakan said cheerfully, pulling out chicken nuggets from the bag and digging in. “Got you guys Big Macs too, but the nuggets are mine.”

“Sweet, chow time,” Sett said, getting out of the couch and digging into a bag, pulling out one of the BigMacs and eagerly chowing down.

“Sett didn’t you just eat two slices of pizza?”

“So? Big man needs lots of food.” Sett was already half-way through his BigMac and if Sylas didn’t hurry up, he might just eat his BigMac too.

“How’d your exams go, Big man Sett?” Rakan asked through mouthfuls of fries and nuggets.

“Fucking terrible,” Sett growled, finishing off the Big Mac and throwing the box into the trash can (without hitting the rim, which Sett found minorly proud of). He got pissed just thinking of the professor grading his exam. Smart-ass was probably laughing at Sett while he spoke. The image of that just managed to upset him more though so he tried to push it out.

Sylas finally got off of the couch and got his Big Mac out of the bag, eating it a lot slower than Sett who had practically shoved it into his mouth. His dark eyes reflected concern as he looked over at Sett, like he was trying to gauge Sett’s mood and what needed to be done.

“Just fucking hell, like why do I need to know what all these terms mean? I know what’s good for me to eat,” Sett picked up one of the drinks, taking a sip of it as he found himself winding up. “Like what the hell? I know what the vitamins are, but I don’t know what these fucking thirteen letter words mean or whatnot. Why do we need these big words anyways? Just break them down into smaller words that make sense!”

Sett unintentionally crushed the cup at the end, lemonade squirting over his hand and jacket, as well as the floor. “Well fucking shit,” Sett sighed with frustration.

Rakan was already on the mess though, using the napkins to wipe up the lemonade as Sett looked down at the mess he made. He felt bad and didn’t know what to do so he just stood there awkwardly, crushed drink in hand.

“My bad,” Sett mumbled, heat flushing his face as he moved out of the way, throwing the cup away. He could feel the liquid dripping off of his hand and the cuff of the jacket sticking to his wrist as it was soaked. “I got too heated there.”

“Well, for now, Rakan will clean that up. Why don’t we focus on you getting that cleaned up?” Sylas said, placing a gentle hand on Sett’s back as he guided the larger man to the bedroom. Sylas pulled off the jacket and threw it into the hamper to be cleaned later.

“Go into the bathroom and wash your hands.” Sylas said gently, giving Sett a pat on the back.

“Right, sorry…” Sett blushed as he apologized once again. He knew he had a bit of a temper, but thankfully Mama taught him well to apologize. Thankfully Rakan and Sylas were the best bros (and boyfriends) that could accept that.

“And also take off your pants and throw them in the hamper when you’re done.” Sylas said as he ducked out of the room. Sett felt his dick begin to harden a little at the statement, drawing his attention to wet spots on his pants from the lemonade. Right, that’s what he meant.

Sett went into the bathroom as he turned on the faucet to begin washing his hands. He could hear Sylas walk back into the kitchen and begin talking with Rakan about something. Part of him wanted to try and hear it, but instead he turned his focus on the sound of water, trying to shake his mind out of the gutter. Drying off his hands, he fumbled out of his jeans and stepped out of the bathroom, tossing them into the hamper before making his way to go to the kitchen to help.

Sett walked out of the door just in time to get a full-blown tackle from Rakan, which startled him enough to make him tumble back into the doorway, albeit he didn’t fall to the ground.

“Boo!” Rakan laughed as he hugged Sett after the tackle, sporting a mischievous grin when he looked up.

“The hell are you doing?” Sett asked before Sylas walked into view, as well.

“It was his idea, for the record,” Sylas said as he stood in the doorway, leaning against it with crossed arms over his chest.

“Idea for what?” Sett asked before Sylas walked over and, with the help of Rakan, pushed Sett down onto the bed. Before he could ask what was happening, Rakan was kissing him, leaving no time wasted before his tongue began pressing against Sett’s lips, practically demanding entry. Sett was more than happy to oblige to the sudden kiss and began fighting Rakan’s tongue to try and see who would take lead of the kiss. He could feel saliva dripping down their chins as he moaned into the kiss, pressing into Rakan as he finally managed to get control (albeit Sett knew that Rakan probably just let him win).

Sett sat-up on the bed to feel Sylas’s lips press against the side of his neck, Sylas’s hand wandering down Sett’s side before sneaking up through the t-shirt.

“So that’s your game, huh?” Sett grinned as he broke the kiss, his breaths getting heated as he dove right back into Rakan. Sett trailed his hands up Rakan’s back, navigating their way through the bottom of his shirt.

“Consider it a good way of cooling off,” Sylas’s breath was hot as he licked the side of Sett’s neck before biting him lightly. “Perhaps more of heating up, though.”

“Definitely more heating up,” Rakan moaned through the kisses as he grabbed hold of Sett’s legs and pushed them apart so he could situate himself right next to Sett. Sett could feel Rakan’s clothed dick hard already as their clothed erections began to rub against each other. He felt Rakan’s hands trace the edge of Sett’s boxers before he dived past them and grabbed one of Sett’s ass cheeks and squeezed.

“Gettin’ excited there, ain’t ya, bird boy?” Sett grinned before he let out a groan as Rakan kneed his ass cheek while Sylas left his neck alone for a moment, moving around him and flipping spots with Rakan who, wasting no time, left Sett’s ass alone to peel off both his and Sett’s shirts. Sett was left in his boxers as he could hear Rakan begin fumbling out of the rest of his clothes.

Sett went to turn and look for the moment when Rakan’s dick would spring free from his clothes, but instead his head was pulled back to looking forward as Sylas began pressing in now for the kiss. “Why don’t you work on my clothes in the meantime,” Sylas said before diving in.

Sett was eager to work off Sylas’s clothes, and even more eager to feel up Sylas’s body while doing it. He brushed Sylas’s button-up off with ease, making sure to run his thumb over Sylas’s nipples while doing so, playing with them just a little bit before moving on. As Sett’s hands began trailing down Sylas’s toned back, he jumped when he felt Rakan’s tongue begin to work its way up his.

“That’s a new one,” Sett moaned appreciatively as he felt Rakan’s tongue begin licking the sweat that was starting to drip its way down Sett’s back. The way Rakan’s tongue moved against his skin was beginning to cause pre-cum to already begin leaking its way out of his dick, getting the front of his boxers wet.

“You like it?” Rakan asked, with what Sett swore was a grin in his voice. Sylas wasn’t about to give him time to answer though, grabbing Sett’s hands and pulling them in front of him to start dragging them down his front as Sylas stuck his tongue in his mouth, gaining dominance over the kiss. Sett was treated to the sensation of feeling up Sylas’s abs while Rakan worked his way up to his neck, taking a long sniff before dragging his tongue along the side of it. Sett could’ve sworn Rakan was treating his sweat like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

“I would say he quite likes it, Rakan,” Sylas said, grinding his erection into Sett’s clothed one as a reminder to keep going. Sett was being pulled in so many different directions it was hard to figure out which one to focus on. He managed to pull himself together enough to unbuckle Sylas’s pants and begin pulling them down, boxers and all.

With Sylas being liberated from his clothes, he finally removed the chains that were blocking Sett from being free, namely the boxers that were practically stretched to the brink from Sett’s erection in nearly full-force. Sett audibly sighed when his dick was freed into the air, but was soon trapped again when Sylas wrapped his hand around it and began rubbing his thumb, playing with the tip as he rocked the rest in his hand.

“That’s the stuff,” Sett signed, having situated himself on his knees. He grabbed hold of Sylas’s free hand and guided it to his chest, giving Sylas a personal tour of each and every muscle. Sylas gave an appreciative grab of Sylas’s pec before Sett dropped him to his abs and made sure Sylas felt each one that rippled. Both of his boyfriends love of Sett’s body was one of the best motivations for keeping in shape each day.

Sett grinned cockily as he began thrusting into Sylas’s hands, “Like what you feel there?” he asked, already knowing the answer without hearing it.

“Do you like what you’re about to feel though?” Sylas said with a grin in his voice as Sett was greeted with his cheeks being parted. Looking over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Rakan diving into his ass, more specifically his tongue as he began rimming Sett. Rakan was eager to begin scoping out Sett’s insides with his tongue. “You know I do,” Sett growled with appreciation and gave Sylas a kiss as he let go of his hand, letting Sylas explore as he felt it. “Nothin’ quite like being the boss.”

Sett closed his eyes as he relaxed into the attention he was given, giving a light thrust into Sylas’s hand once more as he felt Rakan danced his tongue inside of him. With rimming being the case, Sett knew he was getting a dick in his ass, but he guessed they hadn’t thought of who the other one was yet. It was a moment of bliss for him to receive the attention, he felt the previous tension from earlier melt away as his boyfriends gave him their undivided attention.

“What’s the position tonight?” Sett asked blissfully, opening his eyes to take appreciative looks at Sylas before he looked around to see Rakan’s lower half as he worked his hole.

“We figured it would be a day to spoil you, so you decide.” Sylas said before bringing his mouth over one of Sett’s nipples and lightly biting it, playing with it with his tongue.

“If that’s the case, why not let me get all the attention and take you both on?” Sett proposed, waiting to hear their reactions. Usually Sett was one to be on top, but he felt that tonight was a special occasion where he wanted to feel them in a different way.

“Sounds good to me!” Rakan chimed, leaving Sett’s ass bare as he rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out the lube. Without a word, Rakan threw it to Sylas who caught it with his free hand, letting go of Sett’s dick to go around him. Popping the cap off, Sylas coated his fingers and began working his way into Sett’s already loosened hole, quickly being able to go to two fingers easily.

“While he’s doing that…” Rakan licked his lips as he eyed Sett up, before his eyes lighting up with an idea. Rakan leaned down once more and began licking Sett again, this time on the abs as Rakan traced his tongue over each muscle that rippled beneath the skin. “Feeling in a,” Sett grunted briefly as Sylas worked in a third finger and began scissoring Sett open more, “licking mood today, Rakan”?

“If you were a dessert you would be strawberry cobbler, or maybe something chocolate,” Rakan gave as a reply before going back to licking Sett. Sett, not wanting to leave his hands unoccupied for much longer, began petting and running his hands through Rakan’s blond hair, playing with some of the longer ends. He swore that Rakan’s hair felt finer than any silk he had heard of.

“This is where it will start to be uncomfortable, but bare with me,” Sylas said from behind him before working in a fourth finger. Sett could feel a slight discomfort, but it was far from anything he could handle, so he rocked himself backwards as a silent way of telling Sylas he could take it. Sylas, in response, began opening him up with four fingers, letting himself get a bit response to which Sett moaned appreciatively.

“Done yet, Sylas?” Rakan asked after giving one final lick of Sett’s skin before looking over his shoulder.

“Yes, I suppose,” Sylas said, pulling his fingers out and working lube on his dick before he handed the rest to Rakan. “Who do you want to be where, Rakan?”

“You can take the stage beneath him, I’ll dance on top,” Rakan sung, coating up his dick which, despite having not been given much attention, was already at full arousal.

“Sounds good to me,” Sett said, letting himself be pulled backwards and laying on top of Sett as Rakan spread open his legs.

“Remember the safe word, Sett?” Sylas’s voice was close to his ear and Sett could feel the heated breath ticking it.

“Just fuck me already,” Sett replied, wrapping his legs around Rakan and pulling him closer. Sylas grabbed his legs and held them apart, waiting expectantly for an answer.

“Well?” Sylas asked.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious”

“It’s actually Quill, but I suppose that’s close enough.” Sylas said, letting Sett close his legs on Rakan and shove him forward.

Rakan worked with the flow and lined himself up perfectly, Sett ended up hugging Rakan into him. He groaned appreciatively as he felt Rakan begin working his way into him. “You’re going to have to be a little bit flexible here,” Rakan said as Sylas wrapped his arms around Sett’s abs. Sylas pulled Sett down as far as he could to make sure Sylas would have an easy path in once Rakan finished opening him up as much as he could.

Sett worked on hurrying it up by pushing Rakan forward with his legs, thrusting Rakan forward faster. Sett appreciated the feeling of Rakan rushing forward into him, feeling himself stretch to accommodate Rakan. Even though Rakan wasn’t usually on top, he was quick to adapt. Rakan grabbed hold of Sett’s dick and tugged at hit as he trusted shortly and briefly till he worked himself up to his hilt, causing pleasure to spike with each thrust till Sett was filled by Rakan.

“Now comes the fun part,” Sett grinned, nearly trembling with his excitement as he felt Rakan pull nearly out to let Sylas start digging himself in.

“Just remember to breathe,” Sylas said before starting to work his way in. Sett thought he knew what it was like to be filled, but this left a burning sensation that he hadn’t felt before as Sylas’s dick worked its way in. Rakan responded by leaning forward and messily licking Sett’s chest, planting kisses on Sett’s nipples, bouncing between each one. Sylas grunted as he thrusted finally all the way in, Rakan partially in there with him, as well.

“Hope you’re ready to dance, Sett,” Rakan let Sylas pull out before rushing in, setting a rhythm with Sylas so that when one of them left, the other would go to fill him up. Sett felt each of their dicks drag against his skin as they started off slow, almost painfully feeling.

“If you say that Rakan, at least pick it up a fucking notch,” Sett growled, forcefully pulling Rakan forward once again with his legs.

“If you insist on us being so rough,” Sylas said, “Then how about we see how much you can really take, big man?”

Rakan pulled apart Sett’s legs with a surprising amount of strength and leaned them over him as he thrusted forward with them. Sylas, in response, licked Sett’s neck where he had previously before biting into it once more as he thrusted forward at the same time.

“Shit!” Sett gasped as he was stretched impossibly so, his two boyfriends settling themselves both inside of him as far as they could go.

“Try to keep up, Sett,” Rakan panted as he began thrusting at a quicker speed, moaning as his dick was squeezed against Sylas when they both thrusted in at the same time.

“Don’t underestimate the boss,” Sett laughed with heated pants as Sylas began to litter the side of Sett’s neck with kisses.

Rakan and Sylas danced inside of him, Rakan holding Sett’s legs against him as their speed gradually increased. He could tell by the glazed, heated look in Rakan’s eyes they were starting to fuck him in earnest. Each one was searching for the prostate, navigating against the other in a competition. Sett was more than happy to be the prize between the two of them, enjoying the feeling of their attention all on him.

“What about a bit of a competition between us, Rakan?” Sylas proposed, as if he was reading Sett’s mind. “What about we see between the two of us, which one can make Sett cum first.”

“What’s the prize? And how do we determine the winner?” Rakan’s enthusiasm coming out between heated breaths, his eyes glittering at the thought of a competition. Normally Rakan and Sett were always the ones competing, so Sett knew Rakan was excited at the idea of competing with Sylas about something. Not that Sett could hardly think, the two men thrusting in and out of him, albeit slower while they talked in depth.

“Sett’ll determine the winner, and the winner…” Sylas pondered for a second, “will have the boss here ride them next time.” Sylas thrusted harshly there, rocking Sett against Sylas’s body beneath him to emphasize his point.

“You’re on,” Rakan grinned mischievously and Sett felt the room get even more heated as they both began to go at a speed faster than anything Sett had felt before. While Sylas was methodical and pierced hard into Sett each time, Rakan rocked him like he was leading Sett in a dance.

Rakan let go of Sett’s legs onto his shoulders, balancing them there as he grabbed hold of Sett’s dick and began pumping it in speed of his thrusts. Sett moaned and felt drool beginning to drip out his mouth as he was rocked with their thrusts, his thoughts crumbling beneath the pleasure. Sylas in response to Rakan working his dick pulled his hands up to Sett’s nipples and began playing with the hardening nipples.

Sett felt like he was floating in bliss as he was rocked hard and fast, the two of them giving him their undivided attention to both chase the pleasures of themselves, Sett, and to see who could come in first. Sett could tell that none of them were going to last long, they had been going at it hard and he could feel a pleasureful pool beginning to blossom inside his stomach.

One of Rakan’s thrusts found the prostate and Sylas audibly gasped as his body gave a shock of pleasure.

“Found it~” Rakan sang as both of them began to shoot for that one spot. Sometimes it was only one of them, but other times it was both of them dragging their dicks simultaneously against the same spot. The fact that Sett didn’t know made it all the more pleasurable with each thrust. Sett’s eyes began to roll back as he felt his orgasim begin to come on, but Rakan blocked Sett’s dick off with his thumb.

“Not quite yet, wolverine,” Rakan said greedily, licking his lips, “Wanna make sure I win.”

“I think I’ll be the winner here,” Sylas said as he traced Sett’s nipples before manhandling Sett’s arms and licking along the side of them, biting at varying degrees and working with the hand he had been dealt expertly. While Rakan had Sett’s dick, Sylas explored the rest of his body. Sett would feel like a piece of meat, but instead he felt like royalty between the two of them, each of them focusing on his pleasure.

Rakan and Sylas rocked them hard, their thrusts becoming quickly brutal as, after a particularly hard thrust, Rakan finally let go of Sett’s dick and all of them came at once. Sett was hit with a blinding white pleasure as the pent up orgasim released itself. Rakan and Sylas milking themselves out, thrusting each time in unison as they rode it out.

“That’s a good one,” Sett pants as he chases the blinding orgasim. He feels Rakan wrap itself around his dick and begin to pump him through it, meanwhile Sylas stretches his legs, nudging Rakan forward to wrap them around him, holding them all together. Sett feels connected to each of his boyfriends, their movements becoming one as they ride the waves of their orgasims together.

“So, which one of us won?” Rakan panted as he got off of Sett to allow Sett to, in turn, get off of Sylas.

“Let me think about that one, I’ll get back to ya,” Sett sighed as he laid right back down on the bed, grabbing Sylas’s hand and pulling him down with him.

“Are you going to grade our performances, at the very least?” Sylas asked with a small chuckle, laying his down on one of Sett’s arms as Rakan did the same on the other.

“Both of you get fucking As.” Sett snuggled with both of them as they layed in bed, enjoying the quality time with his boyfriends. “I love ya guys”.


End file.
